Ryu Dan-Tae
|Full Name =Ryu Dan-Tae 류단태 Dantae Ryu (english name) |Stage Name = Dantae 단태 |Born = 6 April 1991 |Age = 26 |Gender = Male |Nationality = Korean-American |Ethnicity = Korean |Sexual Orientation = Bisexual |Romantic Orientation = Biromantic |Relationship Status = Single |Birthplace = Seattle, USA |Native Language = English |Languages Spoken = Korean, Japanese |Label = Lunar Records (former) Alpha Entertainment (current) |Group = Nebula |Position(s) = Leader Main Dancer Lead Vocalist |Years Active = 2003 - Present |Trainee Period = 5 years and 1 month |Casted On = 15 November 1998 |Personality = |History = Ryu Dan-Tae was born to third generation Korean-Americal Juliette Lee and Seoulite Ryu Dan-Rok. The latter had come to Seattle as part of a student exchange trip and fell in love with Juliette. They corresponded the best they could for a few years until he was able to gain a visa and move over there to which they gave birth to their first daughter, Mi-Mi. A few years later they had Dantae. Dantae showed signs of being musically inclined from a very small age - whilst most kids bashed xylophones until some unharmonous song, Dantae seemingly listened and was able to make something a little more bearable. It wasn't until he could fully comprehend singing and dancing did he really express and interest in it, begging his parents to let him take classes. Neither Juliette nor Dan-Rok saw a problem and thus, at the age of five, he began singing and dancing lessons. When he was seven, he was partially scouted by Lunar Records - one of the up and coming labels in South Korea. Partially, because he was singing and dancing whilst waiting in line at the mall with his mother. The scout expressed an interest to which his mother replied that they'd get back to him in a few days. When Dantae learnt fully of what would happen if he accepted the offer, he was more than up for it and thus he became a Lunar Records trainee at the age of seven, living with his aunt and uncle. He trained for just over five years before debuting in the label's pioneer boy group, Nebula as the leader, despite being only twelve. The group first garnered interest due to their young ages, but after a year or two it was obvious they were all strong performers and it didn't take them long to rise to the top - a place which they've retained. Recently he's finished his enlistment and has starred in some K-Dramas whilst the other members of Nebula haven't been exposed as much. As their contract with Lunar Records ended, Dantae and the other members have moved to Alpha Entertainment where their solo careers have began to be teased for. |Model = Park Hyungsik |Eye Colour = Brown |Hair Colour = Varies, currently a light brown |Height = 183cm |Weight = 60kg |Voice Type = Tenor |Blood Type = O+ |Distinguishing Marks = n/a |Gallery = WIP |Father = Ryu Dan-Rok |Mother = Juliette Lee |Full Siblings = Ryu Mi-Mi (older) Ryu Jae-Jae (younger) |Half Siblings = N/A |Spouse = N/A |Children = N/A |Other Relatives = N/A |Relationships Chart = |Name Meaning = *Surname: Ryu (류) -> | Willow Tree *Given Name: Dan-Tae (단태) | Dan (단) -> Sheaf, Bundle | Tae (태) -> Great |Nicknames = Puppy Leader, Danny, TaeTae |Favourite Colour = |Favourite Movie = |Favourite Song = |Favourite Food = |Favourite Drink = |Most Important People = |Most Treasured Possessions = |Custom Trivia = *WIP |Side Gif = Ryu Dantae.gif |Side Gif 2 = Ryu Dantae 2.gif |Side Gif 3 = Ryu Dantae 3.gif |Bottom Gif = Ryu Dantae 4.gif }} Category:EvilhariboMadness Category:Male Idols Category:Nebula Category:Alpha Entertainment Category:Born in 1991 Category:Korean Category:Born in America Category:American Category:6'0 Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Biromantic Category:Bisexual Category:Bilingual Category:Speaks English Category:Speaks Korean Category:Speaks Japanese